The present invention relates to computer databases, and more specifically, to computer databases which provide dynamic and predictive global temporary tables.
Often, applications that access database data use some form of temporary data store for complex processes. One example of such a temporary data store is a global temporary table. Recently, the overall use of global temporary tables has increased. As such, it is important that system performance when using global temporary tables is as fast as possible. However, the creation of global temporary tables is expensive from a performance point of view, as system resources are used each time a global temporary table is created.